Finding Salvation
by GeeKE
Summary: Amongst 3,000 specimens brought into this project, only a handful have survived. It took them fifty years to make a creation to fight back at the creatures of the night. Though these Specimens have survived for who knows how long, they are far from complete.
1. Escape

Life. That's where everything begins. From when you are a small little atom, you soon grow into something more. When they gave us life, it didn't feel like living. Constantly behind closed doors. Constantly thinking tomorrow will never come. Always alone. Then there was that one day. That one day when the gunfire started and the doors came open.

"April, its time to go!" A man stood in the door way. He was covered in dust and wore a plain dirty white medical shirt with some matching pants. His clothes matched hers except she wore a gown. He was like her, a prisoner to this place. She didn't recognize him. The doctors never let you see the other prisoners, but she recognized his voice from hearing it in the darkness, they spoke to one another through the walls.

"Jack," the name slipped from her lips as her legs carried her to the door quickly. "Whats happening?"  
"Were getting out of here, that's whats happening! Gregory built up enough energy to blast a hole in this place! The guards are distracted with him, so lets go!"

Before she had a chance to take in all the information, Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cell and heading down the long corridor. This was it? They were finally getting out of here? The dreams they made about leaving this place was finally going to come true!  
She kept up with him as best she could. When they got closer and closer to the end of the corridor, the sounds of gunfire got louder. They were headed straight for the danger zone which Gregory had created. It was their only way out.

Up ahead, the two doors that used to open and close by the doctors voice were on their side with just a few wires still intact. Now the gun fire was dwindling down, maybe five shooters now. How many of them were there? Are the guards still only fighting one person? Still fighting Gregory?

Jack must have seen something because he stopped pretty abruptly. She had to put a hand on his back to stop from smacking into him. Leaning over to see why Jack stopped, her heart nearly stopped at the sight ahead of them.  
Fifteen yards from them in front of the two doors stood a woman and two men. All three wore lab coats, but the woman in the center, the sight of her made your heart stop. The blond hair made tightly into a bun, the piercing green eyes that looked into your very soul. She was doctor Irene Collingham.

It felt like time stopped when they stopped. Her eyes were wide. The sight of this woman made her want to go back to her cell to hide away from her. She wanted to get as far away from this woman as she could. Her hands tensed and she must have tried pulling away so she could run because Jacks hand tightened around her hand to keep her in place.

The woman was moving closer to them, slowly. The sound of heels hitting concrete echoed through the corridor to how far, she didn't know. The sound of gunfire was gone and the only thing she heard were the taps getting closer and closer.

"Just where do you suppose, _you_ two are going?" The words came out of her mouth like a professional poison only she could create.  
April's mouth opened but nothing came out. This woman terrifies her enough to turn her into stone.

"We're leaving this hell hole," Jack spat out. How he managed to build up enough courage to say that to the doctor that tormented them their whole lives, she didn't know, but the smile on the doctors face as she got closer only meant that his comment would make him pay dearly.

"I see. I am sorry, but none of you are allowed to leave here," The woman lifted a gun towards Jack. Where did the gun come from? Had she always been holding it? Just the mere sight of her made her overlook the gun?

A smirk came from Jack "We are too valuable to you, you won't kill us." His voice didn't waiver as he spoke. April wished she had his courage.  
She thought the smile on Doctor Collinghams face would disappear but it didn't.

"All that's _valuable_ is your blood, darling. I can take that whether you are alive or dead," A gunshot echoed loudly in her ears and she felt Jack falling backwards. She had to let go of his hand at risk of falling along with him. He landed on his back on the concrete. Jack wasn't dead, but the sounds of the screams coming from him could very well wake the dead. His hands were ripping and clawing at his chest as pain was erupting through his entire torso.

Doctor Collingham clicked her tongue. "So these bullets truly _do_ hurt. Do write that down," She said to the other lab coats as she slowly examines her gun.

April backed away to the point where her back was now to the wall looking down at the man she called her friend as he cried in agony. The doctor didn't kill him, but with the sound of his pain, it would have been better if she would have.

The click came to her ears and her eyes whipped instantly back to the doctor who now had the gun aimed at her. "Now AI-4, or April rather, shall I use this gun on you or will you be a doll and go back to your room quietly?"

April was frozen. Her lips opened to let out a word, then closed, then opened once more. Nothing came out. Her legs were stuck to the floor.  
Cocking her head softly to the side, her eyes narrowed. "Bad decision, April."

April closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away waiting the gunshot. Was this it? They haven't made it out yet. Was she really going to die here?


	2. Confrontation

**Well this is my first Disclaimer, yay!**

**viewers I do have it down as a romance, but this is going to be a very long story and there is not gonna be a love at first sight sort of deal. This is Rated M for Mature for blood/gore/violence/language, maybe some more stuff later. Eh wanted to make it safe for myself.**

**Also! My Characters are my original creations. Everything in this story is from me and my mind so please be considerate and don't steal them away~**

The click came to her ears and her eyes whipped instantly back to the doctor who now had the gun aimed at her. "Now AI-4, or April rather, shall I use this gun on you or will you be a doll and go back to your room quietly?"  
April was frozen. Her lips opened to let out a word, then closed, then opened once more. Nothing came out. Her legs were stuck to the floor.  
Cocking her head softly to the side, her eyes narrowed. "Bad decision, April."  
April closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away waiting the gunshot. Was this it? They haven't made it out yet. Was she really going to die here?

The gunshot echoed even louder than the first. A second went by but no pain followed. She heard another gunshot and bodies hitting the ground. She forced up enough courage to open up an eye to see what happened.

The two doctors by the doors were collapsed on the floor, a man standing above them. A gun in hand, he aimed it at a doctors head and shot again, this time at a close range which she had to close her eyes again knowing the sound of splatting paint could only be one thing and she didn't want to look.

Doctor Collingham turned around and her gun was aimed at the man. He didn't move, looked as though he was relaxed.

"Gregory, I see my guards just couldn't do their job." The name Gregory had April open her eyes again. This man was Gregory? The man was dark, really dark. Something about him told her he was someone you don't want to be around.

Spitting on the body under his feet, he looked at the blond with an odd look on his face. The gun didn't seem to scare him any, maybe because he was holding a gun himself. He was taller, not as tall as Jack, but close and had some messy long brown hair. He sported the same outfit as Jack except slightly dirtier.

When Jack crossed her mind, she gasped and turned her eyes to Jack immediately. His screaming died down and he wasn't moving. Her instincts kicked in and she moved to his side to check on him.

Hearing movement behind her, the doctor was about to move when a gunshot was fired at her feet. It didn't hit her however. The man, Gregory, was aiming the gun at her. "Don't move, witch."  
She only chuckled but stilled in her actions. "You know, I have a gun too?"

His eyes rivaled her own. "Shoot me then. I dare you." You would have to be oblivious not to see the red marks on his shirt and pants. Hes been shot more than a handful of time. How he was still standing was anyone's guess. "If its the same ammunition as what is in this gun, then by all means. But if you shoot me, I will shoot you, will you be effected like me or like Jack? Or would you die from a gunshot to the chest.." Looking to her chest then her eyes once more.

April grabbed Jacks hand and his hand clenched it just slightly. He was still alive, but with all the blood, he could die soon if they didnt get him help soon.

Gregorys' eyes never strayed from the doctors, "Move aside." He demanded to Doctor Collingham. She simply smiled and did as he asked moving aside. He kept his gun aimed at her and even his eyes didn't leave hers as he moved closer moving towards April and Jack.

Jacks eyes were moving but he wasnt saying anything. In too much pain probably. When April looked up, Gregory was moving closer to them. "April, help him up."

She looked from between Gregory then Jack. "Y...you cant be se-"  
"I am serious! You get his ass up. We are getting out of here," His anger shook April to the core. She looked at Jack again with sympathy in her eyes. Lifting an arm, she tried lifting him back on his feet.

His body complained at the movement but he too forced himself to get back to his feet. April was basically a crutch to keep him upright.  
April held one arm around him as she used her other hand to keep his one arm on her shoulders. She moved slowly to the doors, only looking over breifly at the doctor who was staring back at her, but with her hands up in defense. The doctor flashed her a smile before they were out of view leaving only her and Gregory there.

"So then, what are you going to do? Kill me?" As an example he made of her subordinates, it was a likely fate.  
He grunted as an answer. It was what him and the others wanted to do their whole life. Kill the doctor, be free from this wretched hell.  
"After you tell us what you did to us," He knew getting shot as many times as he did, he should be dead. Jack should be dead. They all should be dead.

"Well then, I guess to keep myself alive, I will have to keep my lips sealed." She kept that smile on her face even after he moved closer to put the gun to her chin.  
"Tell me, Dammit!" His patience was wearing thin.

She cleared her throat. "I can tell you at another time dear." Sounds of numerous fast footsteps could be heard coming up the next corridor fast to their location.

He heard the footsteps and his eyes flicked away from hers to behind her seeing soldiers were coming towards them at an alarming rate. Right when his eyes left hers, she took her chance and pushed his gun upwards while moving her gun into his stomach and shooting him right through.

He coughed a couple of times and the woman seemed proud of the shot. He groaned, that gunshot really hurt! Hearing the soldiers were almost on top of him, he pushed away and headed for the door holding his stomach. The soldiers wont shoot at risk of the doctor being so close in range of gun fire. He needed to go find Jack and April to make sure Jack was alright.


	3. Keep Moving

April got Jack to a room. It looked more like a lab. Everything was white, clean white not the same as their dirty clothing. She almost dropped him but managed to get him to a chair. He sat down with a wince, the pain he was endearing shown on his face as clear as day. April looked around the lab. There had to be something she could use to stop the bleeding. She found bottles but they were not marked. No bandages.

Feeling a touch on her hand, she turned back around to look at the distressed Jack.  
He forced himself to sit up right in the lab chair. "I will be alright." Still in pain, he tried to act strong so April wont worry.  
Aprils frown was clear. "Jack, she shot you. You are bleeding, how can you say you're alright when you're not?"  
"I'm not bleeding anymore," His voice was still course, he laid his head back on the chair.

April cocked her head to the side in confusion. Looking at all the blood covered bullet hole in his once white shirt, she lifted her hand to check the wound. She was hesitant at first, but she laid a hand over the hole of his shirt. To her surprise, she found no damage. Moving her hand away just to check for fresh blood on the shirt, but found none. She felt around the area, looking for the bullet wound that should be there then Jack grabbed her wrist. "Hey, its still tender." Said Jack. Her cheek nearly turned red and she murmured an apology.

She took a different approach, one that wont hurt him as much. She lifted his shirt from the bottom. He didn't move to stop her, just had his head back against the chair. Lifting his shirt higher to the same level as where the bullet hole was on his shirt,she looked at his chest. No holes, none. Well, there was a small mark on his chest where the hole should be. Seemed to be a scar. So it really healed up. That was incredibly fast.  
She almost touched it before she recalled it was still tender. Not wanting to harm him more, she refrained from touching it.  
She heard a loud bang and her head turned towards the door. That was Gregorys' gun right? Right?  
She looked at Jack. He heard the gun shot too and his head was craned to look at the door. Behind the look of pain on his face, he looked angry. Angry about what, he wouldn't say. Was he angry that Gregory might have killed Doctor Collingham?

No sooner that they heard the gunshot, Someone came through the door in haste. He was holding his own stomach when he closed the door behind him.  
He looked at April and Jack raising a brow. "Intimate time is over." Noticed Jacks shirt was rode up and April standing over him holding said shirt. He knew what they were really doing, but didn't show it. He pushed a filing cabinet in front of the door with one hand.  
April let go of Jack and stepped away "Its not what you think."

"Yeah Yeah," Gregory moved to April and Jack then leaned over Jack to help him up. "We need to go, right now."  
Aiding Jack back to his feet with ease and only one hand. His other kept his stomach covered. April was going to say something, but Gregory gave her a look. He wanted to help move Jack? Fine.

She looked about the small room, then started hearing a series of footsteps in the distance in the direction of the door. That's why he was in a hurry! Looking around the room, there was no other door, no way out!  
She turned to Gregory again to see what he was planning they do. He must have known they were sitting ducks.  
Gregory had moved his hand away from his stomach and extended to the far wall. Eyes concentrating in one spot, and about five seconds later, something happened. Some kind of force crashed the wall down and the wall in the far end of the next room. Was this the kind of power Jack told her about? It was amazing! He was making them an escape route via walls.

Gregory looked at April and motioned with his head to start moving. With him aiding Jack, he moved him slightly faster than her, maybe due to him being stronger and Jack much more able to move on his own as well.  
Gregory made another hole in the next wall then the next. He might actually get them out of there.

After a twenty minutes of constant use of his power, he needed some rest. He blew a hole through one more wall and dropped his hand. Upon entering the room, he smirked. "Well look where we are at." Looking around the room, it was the same room they were brought to to have their testing done. The tests were torturous. When April walked in, it brought back painful memories. Her being strapped to that table that sat in the middle of the room. Four IV's put into her arms filled with some sort of blue, black or red liquids. Then there was the painful needles from the blue case. That blue case sat on the counter where it always sat.

Gregory sat Jack down again and sighed of relief that he could rest and finally put Jack down. He must have been getting heavy for Gregory. Gregory leaned on the counter. "I'm almost out of juice. If I dont get us out of this damn place, then were screwed."

Jack listened to Gregorys' ranting like it was normal for him. Looking over at April, he noticed she was staring off at the table he was sitting at with a worried look on her face. She wasn't talking. Seems this room was more traumatizing for her than to the two of them.  
"April, you alright?" He knew what she had to go through throughout the whole time she shared the cell next to him.  
She didn't answer at first. Backing away, she turned her head away as she didn't wish to look at the room any longer. "I'll be fine."  
Jack bit the inside of his cheek and decided it be best not to force her to fight her fears.

Gregory watched the whole ordeal, looking back at Jack. "Yo, whats up with her?"  
Jack only looked at Gregory then at April to make sure she wasn't paying attention.  
"You remember our testings? How long we have to go through them and only go through it once a month?" Jack said with a slightly hushed tone so April wouldnt hear.

Gregory only nodded before Jack continued. "Well, for her, instead of two hours like us, she was put through hers for four hours. And she had testing once a week. Four times more than us."

Gregory looked at him then looked back at April now seeing just why she was so hesitant since he met her. Damn woman was torturing the girl.


	4. Difference

Gregory pushed himself from the counter and glanced over at the blue case that all of them knew carried a load of weird equipment. It was already packed and itching to be taken away. He moved to it, placing a hand on the lid. He wanted to open it to look into its contents. Gregory tugged on the lid but it denied him access. Tugging again, it still refused to budge. Not attempting a third try, he just grabbed the handle. Might as well take it with them. If they had this, the other prisoners wont be exposed to it any longer.  
Looking at Jack then again to April, he motioned his head. "Lets get moving. Break time is over." He could hear footsteps in the distance. It was odd they haven't caught up to them yet. Maybe another prisoner was aiding their escape? He doubt it.

Pushing the box into Aprils hands, Gregory moved to help Jack back to his feet. April was startled and almost dropped it when she saw what it was. "Keep hold of that box. When we get out of here, that will be our only proof for the authorities. And the other prisoners will be free of that junk," Gregory gave her a glare before lifting Jack to his feet again putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Nnn, Jack why the hell did you not get that bullet out of you before that wound healed? You'd be fine by now," said Gregory with a grunt. He had room to talk, but nearly all the bullets that hit him went straight through except the one in his leg and one in his shoulder blade.

He blew another hole in the wall, the energy he was using was dwindling. He wouldn't let his exhaustion show as they had already had a rest not even minutes before. April followed into the new wreckage closely behind her two friends, well if friends are what you would call them. Her and Jack had talked numerous times since they were next to one another, but after years, she finally got to see Jack. Gregory on the other hand, where he came from she didn't know. Jack never mentioned him until today. He couldn't have shared a cell on the other side of Jacks cell, Jack said the cell beside him was always silent just like the one by her. Plus Gregory made a hole in the ceiling, but she hadnt heard it, he might have been in a completely different cell block.

Gregory put his hand up to the next wall and blew another hole right through it and on the other side, there was light. Dropping his arm in amazement. It was a bright light, green textures on the ground which looked like grass. There was grass going on and on to the forest one hundred yards away. He grinned. Finally they made it. It looked odd, not ever seeing any of the stuff before and the light was much brighter the the lights inside. This was things that they only read in the books they allowed them to read on good behavior.  
April smiled at the sight before them. They have finally made it. Looking at Jack, he only gave a smile in return. She moved ahead of them both, walking out of the shadows into the sunlight. Lifting her head up towards the light above and she closed her eyes. It was a wonderful feeling.  
Gregory watched and shook his head at her childish behavior but understood her actions. None of them have been outdoors before. Taking one step towards the light, reaching a hand out to feel its rays like April was, he winced and pulled his hand back towards himself. His hand was stinging, a deep red color on his skin. It was as though he touched a hot burner on a stove.

Hearing the wince, April looked over to the other two confused. Jack was examining Gregory's hand with a concerned look on his face. It took him a couple of seconds to look up to April. He too, put a hand out reaching towards that place where the shadow ended. Right when his fingertips got into the sunlight, it felt like his fingers were placed on fire. Pulling his hand back to aid to it, it was beginning to heal back up once it came back into the shadow.

April ran back to the two to see the problem. She had no problems in the light so why did they? Taking Jacks hand in her own, she watched the wounds slowly heal in amazement. Glancing over towards Gregory after looking over Jacks wound, her eyes landed on his hand. It was red, a deep red. It hadn't healed yet, but then again, it wasn't a cut or bad burn like Jacks so maybe it heals slower.

Gregory lost his smile. Was this only false hope? Was that why the guards were taking their time to catch up? By the looks of things, only April was able to leave. She was unaffected by the sunlight. Looking at Jack, he saw a small smile on his face, but he could also see sadness behind that smile. He didn't want April to worry it seems.

The sounds of louder footsteps made Gregory look back. They didn't have much time. Looking back at April, he clicked his tongue. "You need to get out of here."  
She looked at Gregory with a confused look on her face. "You're coming too."  
Gregory shook his head then looking at Jack "We can't go. We will burn in this sunlight."  
April looked at Jack. He wanted to get out as much as she did, he wouldn't give up like Gregory right? The look on his face, the frown of lost hope was clear. "He's right April. You're unaffected, you should go," Jack began to hear the footsteps too, but didn't acknowledge them. "Take that box to the authorities and send us help."  
"But she will kill you!" She rebelled.  
"If he listens and goes back to his cell obediently, she will be lenient on him. I will get most of the punishment for aiding your escape, but she wont kill me," Said Gregory. Looking over his shoulder seeing guards coming in the distance through the holes he made. He cursed and glared at April. "Get Moving!"

April bit her lip to keep tears from falling. She had to leave her friend behind. They were supposed to leave together. Seeing the effects of the sunlight on Jack, she knew he wouldn't survive three steps out there. Gregory could make it, maybe, but it seemed he wasn't leaving Jack there like that alone.  
Knowing there wasn't anything else she could say, she turned to leave. "I-I will get help and come back for you both."

Jack smiled weakly watching April start to run through the fields before turning his head slightly at what Gregory was looking at. Behind them a group of soldiers surrounded them, guns drawn.


	5. Alone

**Hey everyone! I noticed all the viewing which makes me go jumping for joy, but also didn't have a chapter out in a while. Sorry, bf wanted to put me in his cell of an apartment for a week with no internet. _BUT_ now that I know I been slacking, more chapters to come tonight. Probably five more chapters today once I get to them. Also, i don't mind getting some reviews, I'm actually encouraging it. Its my first story and I wanna know what you guys think. Should I continue it? Should I junk it? **

**Now onto April. Seems the escape from the Lab didnt go as planned, like always. Gregory and Jack are stuck in the clutches of the crazy doctor(somehow she brings the evil mind out in me.) and April is free. Shes been left all alone, in the wilderness. A timid shy young girl is gonna have to save the others if she wants to see them again. **

April was alone. Shes been alone before, but now, without Jack to talk to, she now knows how it feels to truly be alone. She hadn't stopped since they told her to run, weaving through the trees and the dry leaves on the ground crunching at her movements. She didn't realize how long she was running, until she saw the sky was getting darker.  
Finally she stopped, catching her breath by a fallen tree. The dress she wore that was dirty from the constant use was now torn in places from snags of trees and bushes.

Everything happened so fast. Jack and Gregory, they were captured for sure. The doctor wasn't going to be easy on them. Why couldn't things have been different? Her and Jack could have finally left that place, together. Gregory too, though she doubted they would have spoke to each other if it weren't for Jack.  
How was she supposed to get help? For all she knew, they were stuck in the middle of no where. No food, no water, she didn't even know where she was.

Hugging the case close to her, she bowed her head in defeat. She felt beaten. Was the fortress in the middle of no where in case one of them escaped? Or was it that there was no one out in the world anymore, just those that stayed within the fortress walls.  
Just then, when she thought about just giving up, she heard a noise. It sounded like wind moving in the distance. She felt nothing, the trees didn't move to the wind, but that sound distinctly sounded like moving wind. It was hard to explain. Looking out into the distance, she saw a light passing passed the trees with the wind. As it moved from west to east, the sound was low, came louder then dimmed down again and the light disappeared. Deciding to move, she headed towards where she saw that light. Her legs were sore making it difficult to move very quickly now that her adrenaline was now gone.

Pushing herself up the hill was hard, but when she made it to the top, her mouth fell open. At the top of the hill the trees ended, but then a black flat terrain started. It wasn't very long, but the ground was rough on her feet unlike the grass her feet were running on for hours prior. Stepping forward, she tested the ground with her feet. Harder material than what she was used to standing on in the cell.

Making her way further onto this black road, she saw light in the distance about two miles off. Lights were flickering. It was a huge city, though shes never seen one before. She has never seen something like this before.  
She smiled to herself and took another step this time towards the city in the distance. That is when she heard it again, the loud sound of wind coming from her left. Seeing light from the corner of her eye, she turned to look at it. Two bright lights were racing towards her and the wind getting louder. She stood her ground. The wind couldn't harm her, but the lights were blinding that she had to move her arm to shield her eyes.

The loud screech came to her ears that she had to move her hands to her ears and close her eyes. The sound of a door opening with the loud sound of rock music filled the air made April open her eyes once more.  
"What the hell are you doing!? You cant stand in the middle of the road like that!" A man cursed. Blowing smoke from his lips, he scratched his head probably from being scared out of his mind about almost hitting another person with his new Corvette. His insurance would have spiked up. The thought of prison never crossed his mind.  
April opened her mouth then closed it again not really having anything to say.  
Groaning. The woman wasn't getting off the road. Was she crazy? Judging by her outfit, she looked like some girl from a mental clinic. Was there one close by? He wasn't sure nor did he really care. "Miss, would you_ Please_ get out of the road or you'll be roadkill. I got somewhere to be."

April looked alarmed. She was in the middle of a road! Moving back towards the grassy area as quickly as her bare feet could take her. Once out of the way of the vehicle, she held the case against her chest and bowed her head to allow him to pass.  
The man blew smoke from his lips watching the timid girl. throwing the cigarette on the ground and crushing it, he got back into his car to take his leave. This girl probably made him late, the boss wasn't going to be happy.

April looked up slightly to see the machine head down the road in the sound of wind once more, this time only seeing red lights behind it.

She sighed, being alone once more. That man was a jerk. She only just met him, but it was really clear. She rather have Gregory's company. Looking out to the town once more, she started to walk beside the road towards town. It was still going to be a long walk, but that will give her plenty of time to think of what she is going to do once she is there.


End file.
